


【犹耶/JCS2000】图书室

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Summary: 很平常的车/pwp
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 8





	【犹耶/JCS2000】图书室

**Author's Note:**

> ※我头回写车，可能就写出了个轱辘。  
> ※写车就和写海底两万里一样难。你拿维克多顶着我脑袋我也写不出来太妙的。

最近他们常在图书室的窗边做。窗外是花园，通常无人，白胡子园丁的工作时间机械一样精准，从不会随意打扰他们。

耶稣双手撑在窗框上，感受着犹大渐渐深入。

犹大用了双指温柔地扩展，充分的润滑使耶稣炽热的甬道湿润起来。但当犹大的阴茎挺进后穴时，耶稣还是不自主地喘息。

犹大动作很慢。耶稣此时高翘着臀，长袍在腰间堆出凌乱的褶子然后垂向地面，这是犹大偏爱的景色。耶稣后背美丽的弧线隐藏在堆叠的衣袍之下，犹大伸手进去，来回轻抚了一遍耶稣的脊背。

受到更多接触的耶稣猫一般扬起了头，轻微扭动如同躲避犹大的手。

尽管不是，但犹大总像对待易碎品一样温柔地和耶稣交欢。尤其是在多次的触碰中，他感到耶稣的身体比看起来更轻些。

"你还好吗?"犹大双手重新固定在耶稣臀侧，确认地问道。

耶稣缓缓点了点头，轻声回答:"…再…进来……"

犹大开始试探性地慢入浅出，同时在耶稣的腿上掐了一把。"犹大…！"耶稣受到挑逗时很容易慌乱，这更激起了犹大的兴致。犹大几次攻向耶稣的敏感点，柱体摩擦的水声让犹大脑袋逐渐昏沉，他下意识加大了力道，手握得更紧，全根没入时耶稣浑身触电般颤抖起来，喉咙里发出一丝轻哼。

"嗯——啊啊……犹大…"耶稣慢喘着呼唤犹大。犹大毫不吝啬地抽插冲撞，一只手向耶稣的囊袋摸去。他用手来回裹弄着囊袋，又伸向耶稣勃起的柱体，在其上触到了些许先泄的液体。他舔舐了手上的爱液。耶稣颤抖着，双腿的力量越来越弱。他胡乱在玻璃上乱按，轻微出汗的手在上面留下斑驳的指纹。

犹大冲击了多次后，轻轻将分身抽出。抽离之时，耶稣倒抽了一口气，靠在窗框上。腰腹间的灼热感没有褪去，耶稣的下体依然高挺着。在门徒面前沉醉淫靡的状态让他略微羞愧。他回头看向犹大时，犹大顺势拉着耶稣的腰引导他直起身，缩短了两人的距离。白袍自然垂下。犹大手掌摩挲着耶稣泛红的肩颈和耳朵，腿贴了上来，隔着布料的坚挺触感又让耶稣咽了咽口水。

犹大默默为耶稣宽衣，袍子扔在地上闷声一响。耶稣的皮肤并非不会磨损的玉石，多年下来已经不如犹大最早遇到时那般白嫩，但轻微的破损感和年月的痕迹比起当时更具诱惑力。犹大大概不会说出他初遇耶稣的那天夜里就在回忆着与耶稣对视的瞬间手淫的事。

耶稣任他观赏着，也偏过头看向他。犹大凑过来在耶稣脸颊上轻啄了一下。耶稣把头靠在犹大肩膀上，手握住了自己的阴茎上下摩挲。

犹大双手毫无征兆地用力，从侧腰一路向上，抓住耶稣胸前的突起挑弄起来。加重的力度让耶稣有点吃痛，他身体前倾躲开。角度正好，犹大松开双手，分开耶稣的臀瓣，直接将阴茎送了进去。

一时间，耶稣仰起头，忍耐后口中还是漏出了呻吟。"嗯——啊啊……"耶稣配合着犹大律动，欢愉的浪潮使他无法思考，只能遵从着本能索取更多。犹大快速抽送，两人都开始无法抑制地喘息。耶稣双手自然地寻找支撑，犹大伸手握住了他的下体，有点粗暴地为他服务。

这是个普通的下午，阳光从窗口进来，不怎么刺眼。但耶稣说过，对于图书室而言，这里的光线太暗了。实际上，每当午后犹大敲门进来时，耶稣十有八九抱着书本睡着了。几次三番如此，犹大为他换了个合适小憩的躺椅。

耶稣射在了玻璃上，犹大也加紧冲击，在高潮前拔了出来，精液喷涌在耶稣腿上。

耶稣几乎会对犹大的每个动作产生反应，这让犹大难以自拔。做爱时，偶尔他会冒出一种躁动，想要噬咬、撕碎耶稣的身体，想要疯狂地占有他，强迫他，听他绝望的哭嚎。这种破坏性的幻想往往持续不了几秒钟——当他看到耶稣因痛苦而扭曲的脸庞时总会立刻惊醒。而且在数次交合中，犹大更加明晰，耶稣知道自己那种难以抑制的破坏冲动，依然放纵自己。在二人的关系中，真正受疼爱的是犹大。犹大抱起耶稣的后背安抚他，感觉到了耶稣的睫毛一下一下扫在肩膀上。

两个人都没太多气力了。

犹大随意穿好下装，并拾起长袍，准备为耶稣做例行的清洁。他看向玻璃窗，上面还留着耶稣凌乱的指纹痕迹。"看来你很享受。"

"是的。"耶稣给了犹大一个绵密的湿吻，含住他粗糙的下唇放空了一会。犹大任凭他吻着，然后睁开双眼，伸手为耶稣剥开贴面的湿发。


End file.
